Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to jig used to join two workpieces and, more particularly, to a pocket hole jig. More specifically, the present invention relates to a pocket hole jig that self-adjusts to correctly position a pair of pocket holes, symmetrically located about the centerline of the jig, over the clamp range of wood workpiece thicknesses.
Description of the Related Art
Pocket hole joinery is used extensively in woodworking as a quick and easy way to join two wood workpieces. A pocket hole is a pilot hole drilled at an angle in a first wood workpiece to align a screw for fastening to a second workpiece. A step drill creates a counterbored hole for the head of the pocket screw and a smaller diameter for body clearance in the last half-inch or so. This manner of joint attachment is visually clean—as the pocket holes and pocket hole screw heads hide in the internal, underside construction areas of woodworking projects.
Initially, pocket hole joinery required chisel work followed by a brace and bit. A present-day user now uses a jig with an electric hand drill, easily and quickly making the joint. Several jigs are commercially available, albeit costly, complex, and bulky. Often complicated to use, some having a poor design generate holes with ragged edges.